


The Deflowering of Steve Rogers

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Virgin Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-02 18:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Steve wants Tony to be his first





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There may or may not be more. Tune in to see.

Tony kissed him. It’s what you did, right? The kiss was sweet, nothing steamy yet. That was good. Steve was really sort of hoping that Tony would get called away or something. He was even willing to be called away himself to a disaster somewhere. 

They’d been circling one another for weeks, maybe months. The tension was there. He wanted Stark and Stark wanted him. Words had been said. They’d even gone out on what were actual dates a few times – dinner, a baseball game. 

Now here they were, in Steve quarters at Stark Tower. They’d been watching some silly show on the Science network about battling robots and Tony had simply turned to him and kissed him. 

But Steve had a secret. 

He was still a virgin. No, not virginal. He simply had never had actual sex with another person. He was terrified of women when he was pre-serum Steve and after, well, everything happened so fast that making out and groping were all he’d ever done. 

But he’d thought about it. A lot. Then and now. And not only with women. He figured out that he liked men as well. 

It wasn’t until the modern world that he even knew the word for what he was. 

Bisexual.

He’d had as many crushes on men as he had women. Bucky, Peggy, Natasha… and now Tony. He didn’t think this thing with Tony was a crush though. He thought he might actually be falling in love with Stark. 

He pulled back from the kiss and looked into those dark eyes. 

“What’s wrong?” Tony asked. “Did I read this wrong?” 

“No, no -”

“Then did I _do_ something wrong?” Tony looked perplexed and a little hurt. 

“No. It’s all right, Tony. You’re fine. It’s me.” 

“You’re not really into guys? I understand. I -”

“It’s not that either. I – can we watch TV for a while? I – can’t right now.” 

Tony stood. “Look. I never meant to offend or whatever I did. I’m going to go now. I don’t want to make you more – uncomfortable.” He walked toward the door. 

“Don’t go.” Steve said as Tony opened the door. He stopped and didn’t move, didn’t turn around. “I’ll tell you.”

Tony slowly closed the door and turned back around to face Steve, who had stood when Tony opened the door. 

“I like you a lot, Rogers, but I’m too old for games. If this is some kind of game, let’s end this now.”

“You know me better than that. It isn’t. I, uh, sit down and I’ll explain.” When Tony didn’t make a move toward the sofa, he said, “Please?” 

Tony came back across the room and sat down, looking at Steve expectantly. 

“What on earth is it? Are you an alien?” Tony asked without cracking a smile. 

“I don’t really have any, um, I haven’t -” He blew out a breath in frustration. This was hard. “I’veneverhadsexwithanyonebefore,” came out in a rush. 

It took Tony a moment to get what Steve had said. He opened his mouth then shut it. Then he opened it again. “You’re ninety-five years old!”

“I spent most of my life as a tiny sick boy. I spent almost all my time after that fighting Nazis. Then boom, iced for over sixty-five years! I never had the time.”

“Then you don’t know what to do?” Tony asked. 

“Of course I do. I’m not dead. I just haven’t done it.”

“Then you’ve watched porn? You know what people do? Guys?” 

“Yes, Tony. I know.” 

“And you wanna do those things with me? You want me to be your first?” Tony leaned forward a little, as if anxious for the answer.

He wanted Tony to be his only, but maybe now wasn’t the time to tell him that. 

“Um, yeah. I do. Where do we start?”

Tony grinned and visibly relaxed. “Well, the kissing was going okay so maybe we start back there?” He leaned forward and kissed Steve on the lips, not touching him anywhere else. The kiss was short and chaste as kisses go, but Steve’s heart sped up. 

He reached for Tony as he pulled away and put his arms around him, pulling him close for another kiss. Tony opened his mouth beneath Steve’s, inviting Steve’s eager tongue inside. Tony made a sound as Steve’s tongue slid along his. 

When they paused, Tony rubbed his nose against Steve’s cheek and kissed it then said, “You don’t kiss like a virgin.” 

“Why did I tell you?” Steve asked, teasing Tony. 

“Why did you?” Tony purred as he kissed a line toward Steve’s ear. 

“You. I want you.” 

Tony took his earlobe between his teeth and tugged it gently. Steve made a sound this time. 

“Like that?” Tony asked so close that he could feel his breath in his ear. 

“Yes, I want more. Now.”

“Be patient. You’ve waited this long. A little longer’ll make it even better.” 

Tony began to slowly unbutton Steve’s shirt. He didn’t touch his skin until he’d unbuttoned it all the way and pushed it open, exposing his smooth muscled chest. Tony leaned close and kissed him right in the center of his chest, where his own arc reactor was. He dragged his tongue across to flick it over one of Steve’s nipples. 

“God!” Steve moaned, putting a hand on Tony’s shoulder. 

“Oh, baby, you’re going to _really_ love my bag of tricks,” Tony murmured as he returned to Steve’s mouth for another kiss. Steve was leaned back on the sofa now, and as they kissed, Tony’s hand slid down his chest to his belly then farther still to Steve’s belt. “Are you ready to get naked? Do you want more time?” 

Steve was ready to explode, he thought to himself as he swallowed nervously and nodded. “I’m ready, Tony. It’s not the electric chair.” 

Tony grinned at him, a shark’s grin if ever there was one, and began to unbuckle Steve’s belt. He kissed his way down to the top of Steve’s trousers. He let his hand run lightly over the erection that tented Steve’s khakis so prominently. 

Steve couldn’t help but lift his hips into the touch. 

He watched as Tony unbuckled his belt then unfastened the button and the zipper. Tony slipped his hand inside, touching Steve through his underwear. 

“Tighty-whities,” he murmured as he kissed Steve’s belly just above his undies. “Lift your hips for me,” he told Steve and, in one movement, he slipped the trousers and underwear down, pushing them past Steve’s knees and pausing to let him kick them off. 

Steve bit his lip as Tony turned back to him. “God, Rogers, you’re a big boy.” 

“I want to see you naked, too, Tony. Before you touch me, take your clothes off.” 

Tony stood and Steve helped him remove his pants and underwear. He was every bit as hard as Steve was. This pleased Steve more than he’d thought it would. 

When he reached for the bottom of Tony’s t-shirt, he put a hand over Steve’s. “I – uh, maybe not that.” 

Steve knew it was because of the arc reactor. “Can I touch it?” 

“Yeah, but people find it – off-putting.” 

Steve lifted the shirt just enough to expose Tony’s stomach, not higher. He leaned close and kissed his navel, darting his tongue inside for a moment. “There’s nothing off-putting about you, Mr. Stark,” Steve said to him. “I want to see it, to see all of you.”

Tony let him remove the t-shirt. The arc reactor glowed surprisingly bright, the blue light flooding the room. Steve leaned over and turned off the lamp and sat on the sofa right in front of Tony. He stretched his hand out to the reactor and touched it. Then he touched Tony’s chest, touching the scarred and the unscarred parts of his chest. 

Tony groaned out loud. “Pepper hated it. She wouldn’t touch it.”

Steve kissed his chest, letting his tongue explore the scars first then he latched onto a nipple and sucked at it until Tony said, “You sure you’ve never done any of these things before?”

“I am,” Steve answered as he touched Tony’s cock. He wrapped his hand around it and stroked it slowly. “I’ve thought about them all a lot though.”

“You have to stop, Steve. I can’t, I’m going to come if you don’t. I want to make you come first. Please let me.” 

Steve let go and kissed the wet little opening, gathering the dewy fluid with his tongue then he sat back and smiled. “What do you want to do to me?” 

Tony pushed him back on the sofa then pulled him forward a little so he was a little slouched. He got on his knees in front of Steve and opened his legs. As he looked into Steve’s eyes, he ran a hand up each thigh then back down. He kissed up one leg to the center then the other before taking Steve’s cock into his hand. He caressed Steve’s heavy testicles with his other hand, leaning close to kiss them. He inhaled Steve’s muskiness, then licked him as he began to move his hand up and down Steve’s long, thick cock. After a few moments, he licked a trail up the thick vein on the underside. 

“Oh God, Tony,” Steve put his hands on Tony’s head. He wanted, no, needed to fuck Tony’s mouth.

Tony took the head into his mouth, running his tongue over it before sucking it into his mouth as his hand slid up and down with the same rhythm as his mouth. He took more of Steve into his mouth each time he sucked it in until Steve was pressing the back of his throat. There was simply too much of Steve to fit all of it in his mouth. 

Steve didn’t care. Jerking off for all these years had not prepared him for the difference he felt with Tony’s hot mouth and hands, sucking and stroking him at an accelerating pace. He was losing control quickly. Too quickly maybe. 

He couldn’t stop and Tony didn’t stop. 

He felt the buildup, felt his body readying itself. 

“Oh, fuck, Tony. Tony! I’m coming … now!” And he did, arching his hips forward in hard jerks until he felt it all let go. Then he pressed as deeply as Tony could take him until he was done, until the spasms of ejaculate stopped. 

Neither of them moved for several seconds. Steve was struggling to breathe and Tony wasn’t moving or saying anything, just breathing hard around Steve’s softening but still quite large cock. 

Steve bit his lip. “Are you all right?” 

Tony pulled away and licked the last bits of Steve’s come from his lips. “I need you, Steve. Do whatever you want to me. Just do something.” 

Steve sat up and pulled Tony to his feet. He saw that Tony was rock hard and dripping pre-cum down his cock. He leaned forward and looked up into Tony’s face. “Tell me if I do it wrong.” 

“Oh fuck,” Tony whispered when Steve touched his cock, spreading the wetness up and down with his hand. 

Steve leaned closer and lapped at the smooth skin on the head. He licked places he liked to touch on his own cock, especially the little vee underneath that always made him crazy. Tony thrust into his mouth when he teased it with the tip of his tongue. Steve took him deep into his mouth. He couldn’t take all of Tony, but he took enough to make Tony thrust harder, involuntarily. Steve realized that any control Tony had was gone.

He began to move his hand in tandem with his mouth, sucking and licking at the same time. He reached for Tony’s hand with his free hand and held his hand tight as he heard Tony’s breath hitch and felt him tremble just before he came, spilling himself in Steve’s mouth. 

After he was spent, Steve licked him one final swipe to clean him then let him go. He held onto the hand in his as he looked up. He knew he’d pleased Tony, but he needed to hear Tony say it. 

He pulled Tony into his lap and put his arms around him. They kissed and held onto one another. 

“I don’t think you need any lessons, but I’ll gladly be your teacher if you want,” Tony finally said. 

“If I want more than that?” Steve knew he might be pushing his luck, but this wasn’t casual for him. 

“It’s already more than that.”

That satisfied Steve. He wanted to ask questions but he knew it wasn’t the time yet. 

“Stay with me tonight?” Steve held his breath for a second after he said it, wondering if perhaps he’d gone too far. 

“I don’t think I could leave if I wanted to.” 

*

Several hours later, Steve woke in the bed and saw Tony’s head on his shoulder. He kissed his forehead and smiled in the darkness. What had he gotten himself into?


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which our virgin Steve takes one more step...

Tony knew that Steve would want more. They’d dated a little and the other night, there had been those incredible blowjobs. Life had gotten busy then with some actual Avengers’ work and they’d not had time for more than a peck on the cheek when no one was looking.

Steve was coming to the workshop tonight to get his suit worked on, and Tony was hoping that he got a chance to work on Steve, too.

He couldn’t believe how nervous he was. He supposed that he might be less so if Steve hadn’t told him he was a virgin. Tony didn’t have much experience with virgins, male or female. 

Steve, of course, showed up at the exact time Tony had told him to come. Tony had an idea for reinforcing the fabric and making his harnesses lighter weight. He also thought he might improve the boots a bit. Combat boots didn’t have to feel like you were getting shot in the feet. 

They talked about what Steve needed in his suit and Tony gave him his ideas. Some they decided would work and some not so much. He would contact boot manufacturers with his idea for combat boot improvements. Everyone should benefit from his designs when they were good ones. He supposed he still felt a need to make up for all the weaponry he’d made a fortune on. 

When they finished talking about suits, Tony kissed Steve. It was another one of those surprise kisses where Tony just did it, surprising himself almost as much as it did Steve. 

Tony thought he might melt when Steve said, “You’re all I’ve been able to think about.”

“Oh? Tell me.” 

“I don’t think I’ve jerked off this many times in a week since I was fourteen,” Steve said. 

The vision of Steve doing just that popped into Tony’s head. “I’d pay money to see that, Rogers.” 

Steve pulled him into an embrace, kissing Tony, just lips touching at first then Tony darted his tongue out to tease Steve’s. Tony’s hand slipped between them and touched Steve through his khakis, finding him already hard. Steve groaned. 

“Would you?” Steve asked him. 

“Would I what – oh yeah, I would. You gonna show me?” Tony was still rubbing.

“You really want to see me touch myself?” 

“God, yes.” Tony knew that watching Steve would certainly be his undoing. 

Steve unbuckled his belt then slowly unzipped and unbuttoned his trousers. He opened the fly and shoved his underwear down, exposing his cock to both of them. 

“God, Steve, show me how you do it.”   
Steve slipped both his underwear and trousers down and off then he sat on the stool beside Tony’s workspace. Tony watched him bite his lip before he wrapped his hand around his erection. He ran his hand up and down slowly, all the way from the base and over his pre-come slickened head. 

Tony watched as Steve closed his eyes and moved his hand. Steve wouldn’t be the first man Tony had watched masturbate, but no one else compared to Steve. He had an odd air of wanton innocence about his movements. He had no idea how he was affecting Tony. 

Tony wanted to stop him, to do it for him, but he seemed to be rooted to the spot, mesmerized by what he was watching. 

“What do you think about when you do it?” 

“You.”

“Me?” 

Steve was already flushed by his arousal, but he went even pinker. 

“Tell me,” Tony murmured as he moved closer to the stool and closer to Steve, though not close enough to touch him yet. 

“I want you.”

Tony took a step closer and ran a hand down Steve’s right arm, stopping at his wrist. “Want me how, Steve?” He kissed the side of Steve’s face as he let his hand move down over Steve’s hand, resting it on top of it. 

“I want you in me, Tony.” 

Tony’s jeans were way too tight. “Say it, Steve,” Tony purred as he kissed closer to Steve’s mouth. 

“I want you to fuck me, Tony. I want your cock deep inside me.”

“I can’t think of anything I want more than that, either.” He turned Steve’s face toward his and kissed him on the lips. “Let’s go up to the penthouse, to the bed.”

“Let me finish.” 

Tony’s mouth went dry and he nodded. How the hell was he going to get all the way to the penthouse with the hard on he had? He was fairly sure that if Steve touched him through his pants, he’d come instantly. How was he going to watch Steve get himself off and not simply explode? 

He nodded anyway. He found that he couldn’t seem to say no to Steve. 

Steve moved his hand faster, using his other hand, too, though he was surer with his right hand. He stretched his legs straight out in front of him and rocked his hips upward as his breath hitched the tiniest bit.

Tony could tell that he was trying to hold back, to stay quiet. 

“It’s all right, Steve. I love to hear you. There’s no one here but you and me.” 

Steve let himself groan loudly as his hand moved so quickly now that it was actually quite hard to see every movement. He was close. Tony was holding his breath.

“Oh god, come for me, Steve,” Tony whispered. 

He did, spilling all over his belly, up to his chest, and all over his hand. Steve opened his eyes and looked at Tony. Tony grabbed a roll of paper towels and cleaned Steve and handed him one for his hand. 

“Let’s go to your bed now. Please?” 

Tony found himself speechless. Completely and utterly speechless. Steve scooped his pants and stood. Tony reached for his hand and led him to his private elevator.

“I’ve never been anyone’s first before,” Tony finally said to Steve. “I might not know what the fuck I’m doing.”

Steve smiled, one of those tiny ones that seemed almost reluctant. “You scared?”

“Me? No.” Tony blustered. 

“I’m big and strong. You won’t break me.”

“Gee, that helps.” 

Steve shrugged and kissed Tony’s cheek. “Let’s get me laid, Stark.” 

The elevator stopped.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, they do the actual deed.

Steve turned to Tony. “Time for stalling is over. For both of us.” 

Tony laughed. “It sounds like something to soldier through.”

Steve wore only his shirt and it was unbuttoned. Tony was still fully dressed and his erection was flagging only a little. He might have been nervous, but his dick wasn’t nervous in the least. But then Steve’s was back, too, standing hard and heavy in front of him. 

“Bedroom is that way.” Tony pointed to the master suite. The room was done in dark blues and white, the bed huge and the lights low. 

“Nice.” 

Tony made his ‘what can I say?’ face and reached for Steve’s hand. Steve took the offered hand and they walked to the bed. Tony removed Steve’s shirt and ran his hands over smooth, muscled skin then ran his hands down Steve’s belly and caressed Steve’s erection. 

“How many times can you go without waiting?”

Steve shrugged. “Four, more. I don’t know.”

He leaned down and kissed the silky tip. “You really are a superman, aren’t you?” 

“No more than you are, Iron Man.” Steve reached for Tony and pulled him up into his arms and kissed him. 

Tony loved that Steve was a virgin, but so wanton at the same time. He watched Steve unbuckle his belt and unbutton and unzip him. He didn’t move as Steve pulled his pants and underwear down. He let them fall to the floor while he turned his attention to Tony’s Black Sabbath t-shirt. It hit the floor quickly as well. Tony stepped out of his clothes and motioned to the bed. 

He and Steve both lay down. 

“Roll onto your side,” Tony told Steve. 

Steve looked at him and grinned then did as he was told, rolling over so his ass was toward Tony. Tony opened a drawer on his nightstand and found the tube of lube he’d left there for this occasion. He put it on the bed behind him as he moved close to Steve, and as he kissed the back of his neck, he pressed a finger against the little ring of tissue he meant to invade soon. 

Steve flexed his ass muscles. 

“Mmmm,” Tony said as he bit Steve’s shoulder gently. Steve sighed. 

“Have you ever done it to yourself?” Tony had - with his own fingers and a little plug. He thought perhaps Steve had tried it, too. 

“Um, no. I’ve rubbed it and that little place behind my balls, but nothing inside. I was waiting for you.”

Heat washed over Tony at those words. 

“You sure it’s what you want?” he asked as he pressed his finger harder against the opening. Steve groaned. 

“I am so sure.”

Tony grabbed the lube and put a little on his fingers, rubbing it to warm it then he pushed a fingertip inside. Steve made a little sound of pleasure. He pushed deeper. He wanted to bury himself deep inside Steve now, but he’d wait for Steve to tell him when. 

“More,” Steve asked, taking his cock in his hand.

Tony added a second slickened finger. Steve went still for a second, then let out his breath and Tony moved his fingers in and out, slowly at first then faster. 

“I want to see you when you fuck me,” Steve said rather breathlessly. “I want to look into your eyes when you come.” 

Could this get any hotter? 

“Are you ready then?” Tony asked, surprised that his voice was so even. 

“Please.” Steve’s voice was anything but even. 

“Move onto your back then. Maybe put a pillow under your ass.” He grabbed one of the pillows and slipped it under Steve when he lifted his ass off the bed. Steve spread his legs and lifted them toward his body, exposing everything to Tony. 

Tony grabbed the lube once again and moved between Steve’s legs. He lubed his cock while he rubbed more lube into Steve with the other hand. 

He positioned himself with his hand, watching as the head of his cock disappeared inside Steve. Steve made a sound, a small groan, whether pleasure or pain, Tony couldn’t tell. He stopped moving for a second, for both of them. He needed to gain a little control back and he wanted Steve to get used to being filled with something bigger than his fingers. 

Steve moved, taking more of him in. The look on his face was a challenge to Tony.

“Oh, you want to play it that way?” Tony asked him. 

He didn’t wait for an answer as he pressed the rest of his length into Steve’s ass. 

“You’re hot and so tight.” He looked into Steve’s eyes as he leaned down over him and began to slowly move. He tried to be gentle and he was, for the most part. 

Steve pulled him down for a kiss as Tony found purchase for his legs on the bed. He thrust his tongue into Steve’s mouth every time he thrust his hips. They were looking into each other’s eyes the whole time. 

The gentleness gave way to need eventually. Tony’s movements were faster, his thrusts deeper as he chased orgasm. He wanted to come, needed to come inside Steve. Now. 

Steve knew what he needed and moved so he could bring his legs up and wrap them around Tony, arching up to give Tony even more of himself. Tony slammed into him with all he had – one more time – and again – then he came, pressing Steve into the mattress, staying deep inside as he filled Steve, claiming him as his own. 

He realized that Steve was pressing himself against his stomach, humping him hard and fast as he clung to Tony. 

“Oh god,” was all Tony could say when Steve came, spilling himself between them while his body clenched tight around Tony. He looked into those blue, blue eyes as Captain America became completely undone in his arms. 

When Steve stopped moving and his breath slowed, Tony slipped free and moved off of him. He lay beside him, close enough so that he could put an arm over Steve and kiss his cheek. 

“Do I look different?” Steve asked with a laugh.

Tony raised his head and looked at him. “You look well loved.” He didn’t even hear the words until they slipped out. 

“Am I?” Steve asked, his voice quiet, serious. 

Tony didn’t say anything for a moment. But he knew the answer, had known it for a while. “Yeah, you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
